Created to Kill
by R.A.G.E Core
Summary: The Story about the unknown future son of a Pharoh. Follow him through histroy to the present as he tries not just to find his family but his past. Rated T for language and future possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

Created to Kill

It's the year 3050 and mankind is once again at war. Religion, music, sports, all of has been forgotten. This battle however is no ordinary battle. It has engulfed all of Earth. Fires, corpses, spears, craters, rumble and remains cover playgrounds and the once lively world. This war, however, is not over freedom, morals nor land. No this war is over a race's right to live with being under threat every second of they're life. This battle is between people and those who where gifted with phenomenal abilities. In desperation, the leader of the "mutant" army has captured the family of 5 of the mutant's most brilliant scientists and forced them to create the ultimate warrior, using an unborn child as a template. This is the story of that warrior.

_Italics_Narration or thoughts

Voice 1: I don't care about morals! My wife and children are hostage and so are yours and your talking about morals!

Voice 2: My family taught me that trying to create life leads to pain and bloodshed

Voice 1: What does that mat----

Voice 3-5: Look!

The scientists all look at a large clear green liquid filled container in the middle of the room. In it is a humanoid with a breathing mask that appears to be waking up from sleeping

Voice 5: I'll open the cham----

Voice 1: No you fool! We don't know how stable that thing's mind is!

Voice 4: Well let's check

Creatures POV

Creature: _Wh—where the hell am I? Why can't I move?! Why can't I move my---tail? looks down to see a tail tipped with a double bladed axe made of hardened hair and wings? what the hell's going on!_

A woman between 20-30 steps up to a console and presses a button

Women: Hello there. I'm Dr. Cragwell and you can think of me as your---surrogate mother.

Creature: _Surrogate? Does that mean I have a birth mother? what the! _A console-like device appears beside his hand

Dr. Cragwell: If you could follow my finger I'll introduce your "family" points to a stout, fat man with fur covering his face that is dr. wolfgang points to a tall black man and tall blackish-white women they are dr. hunter and dr. Ripley points to a man standing off in a corner that is dr. Standwell

Dr. Standwell: Great. Can we tell them that the project is complete so I can have my family back!

Creature: _Project? Is that what I am? Just a tinker-toy of science? Wait! I've never even heard the word tinker-toy or science before! Come to think of it, I don't remember anything...except voices and what seemed like a heartbeat._

Dr. Ripley: What are you a sadist? you want him to suffer? we need to test him to be sure that the R.A.G.E Core isn't unbalanced

Dr. Standwell: What does it matter if something's wrong. He's alive isn't---

Dr. Hunter: Shut it Standwell. If you remember correctly I'm the only one among us whose power is offence so I'd shut my trap if I were you indistinct

Creature's thoughts: _test me? do I have a disease? R.A.G.E Core? wait, I don't remember flashbacks sees a woman and a man playing with a kid who are these people….that child, it looks like explosion women what was that man I don't know it sounded like a Flashback ends wait I need to know!  
_  
Dr. Hunter: Press's button Hello there my friend. creature doesn't respond and seems like it's deep in thought thinks maybe will work. press's button again do you have a name?

Creature's thoughts: _Name? what is my_ flashbacks with the word ninja repeating

Creature: Ninja.

Dr. Hunter: looks at the other scientists with an odd expression the others just shrug turns back and press's button well it's a pleasure to see you awake ninja. The device next to you is a keyboard. just press the buttons and spell out a word

Dr. Standwell: I just wish we would----

Dr. Wolfgang: shut it. look. points to a computer screen

Message: Where am I? Why can't I remember anything?

Dr. Wolfgang: you are in a laboratory in the year indistinct

Creature: flashbacks of two men flying a plane, people fighting in an area, a man with a wig playing music and more flashback ends

Dr. Wolfgang: ---and as for the reason you can't remember anything, well, you where to young.

Message: Young? and why do I know so much but I don't remember ever learning it?

Dr. Cragwell: You see you were created by combining DNA from all living creatures on Earth, thus combining there abilities into one being, you. But that was just the main DNA strand. we injected you into an unborn child of a pharaoh's wife and your DNA binded with the child's. When you where old enough to walk, you were taken away from your parents and artificially accelerated your growth. the reason you don't remember anything is because there is nothing to remember. you also know so much because of your collective unconsciousness retaining all the info we transferred into it.

Message: What happened to my parents?

Dr. Cragwell: They are fine.

Dr. Hunter: we're going to begin some tests to I want you to hold still

Ninja: _what te----_flashback blood, explosions, screams _those people. I killed them? NO! NO MORE TESTS! thrashes around  
_  
Dr. Cragwell: what in god's name is going on

Dr. Ripley: the paralytic isn't working!

Dr. Hunter: inject more!

Dr. Ripley: I can't there is no more

Ninja breaks chamber

Dr. Standwell: get the guns. why is he…..Cragwell! you changed his mindscape, didn't you!

Dr. Cragwell: Yes I did.

Dr. Standwell: with your f----

Dr. Cragwell: my family told me that a living being shouldn't be a slave to anyo----

ninja crash's through the safety glass window

Ninja: I KILL EVERYONE OF YOU FOR WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!

three black blades extend out of his wrist he slices dr. Standwell in half with his tail, stabs dr. Ripley in the stomach, and throws dr. hunter into a generator Dr. Cragwell locks herself in a room, while Dr. Wolfgang hides behind a desk

Ninja: WHERE ARE YOU!!!

Dr. Wolfgang: right here fires a concussive blast forcing ninja into a chamber he turns a couple of dials and flips a switch sending ninja back in time

When ninja arrived he had forgotten everything. only that his name was ninja


	2. Chapter 2

Created to Kill: Egyptian Fury

------------------------------------  
Ninja's POV  
-------------------------------------  
Ninja has just recently woken up

Ninja: what the hell, where…..why is it so hot.

looks around and has a flashback A man is sitting and hears him talking "...a virtually lifeless plane covered in sand. A desert has trees and water but not as much as other environments. The forests... Flashback ends

Ninja: The desert? Maybe I can find someone who'll help me out

Ninja doesn't even make it a whole mile when he steps into a whole lair filled with scorpions

Ninja: Holy Crap!

Scorpions begin to crawl on ninja, and sting him

Ninja: Damn you little bitchs tries to slice them off but many more are coming

Ninja: Damnit continues swiping at them starts running toward an oasis I hope this works

dives into oasis. Scorpions float to surface

Ninja: well at least that's over. Starts walking and gets 3 miles in when the poison kicks in what the hell? Faints

---------------------------------------------  
Ninja's POV  
---------------------------------------------  
"_where am I_?" _hears a child's laugh and turns around to ask the child where he is. instead he sees a child with little mini wings like his and small miniature blades protruding out of his arms. "Bet you can't catch me". looks at the child like it grow a second head. "Whose he talking to?" hears a deep tone laugh and turns around to see a shadowing figure wearing royal clothing but otherwise his features can't be made out. the man picks up the child and spins him around and both laugh. "Is that my father? and me?" faints_

ninja is still unconscious but can hear voices

Voice 1: what is he? A demon sent by Apep? A warrior sent by Ra? Or Ma'at?

Voice 2: I don't know. But he is strange.

Voice 1: strange? He has green skin! And horns! He must be a demon

Voice 2: don't jump to conclusions. Wait he's waking up.

Ninja opens his eyes to see one male who was neither black nor white and a female who was black

Ninja: where am I?

Male: you are in Egypt.

Flashback A different man is sitting down in a similar chair. "_Egypt is also know as the land of the Nile and was often ruled by a pharaoh_" Flashback ends

Female: he still seems flushed. Jacob, bring more water and a cloth.

A person who appears to be pure white and wearing a white robe walks into the room

Ninja: panicking what the hell! Flashbacks to voice talking_ "EMCsquared, Mozart's symphony was….the location of….but the Christens weren't the first to believe in angels"._ flashbacks end "are you an angel?"

Jacob: laughs "no, no my friend I come from a far away place. but I am surprised that someone else out here aside from my friends knows of my beliefs."

Ninja: but your all white and have white hair and….

Jacob: I am what people from where I'm from call an albino.

Ninja: alb….flashback there are typically thought only 2 skin colors, black and white. but some people have no color pigments whatsoever and appear to be pure white. they have been mistaken for angels but are called albinos. flashback end

Male: are you all right?

Ninja: I'm fine, just a headache.

Female: do you have a name?

Ninja: ninja.

Jacob: an odd name but nonetheless.

Ninja: what….

Jacob: lie still

Ninja: no I need to….

Female: places hand over forehead he is no longer hot.

Male: that's impossible; he was out in the sun for hour's befor…..

Ninja: that can't be I was only a sense of coming danger hits ninja stands up

Male: you shouldn't...

Ninja: flash of an attack on the house FIND A PLACE TO HIDE, NOW!!!!

Male: why do….

Ninja: I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN, NOW HIDE!!!!!!!!!

a group of 7 men burst into the home

Man 1: you need to pay up

Male: please we need mor…

Man 3: no more time!!! your time is up.

Man 1: shut it. no hand over the money or we'll take everything here.

Female: someone help.

Jacob fights with them for a little while but doesn't appear to know how to fight

Man 1: Okay now your goin…

ninja slices off his head

Ninja: man, he was annoying.

Man 2: you little….

ninja grabs the polearm that the man he decapitated had and runs the second man through the other men attack him, these one being much better fighters

Ninja: outnumbered and outmatched what the hell am…his body is suddenly in massive pain what the hell is going on?

ninjas body grows immensely more muscular, his head stretching to form an odd head, six eyes are formed followed by rhino horns. two muscular arm burst from his armpits, replicas of his originals. 3 serpent-like heads burst from his upper back, 2 sets of wings form, spines forming on his back and his leg bend and looks like that of a t-rex

Man 1: WHAT IN THE thrown to another side of the house, the impact killing him  
Creature: massive roar-like screech opens mouth and shoots out a blast of energy that explodes with power equal to that of a missile

Man 2: Run!

Beast: Blades similar to Ninjas appear on it's four arms let's out another roar-like screech and then impales 2 of them, kicks another across the house, fires a blast into another disintegrating him and devours the last one alive let's out a final roar-like screech and changes back into ninja who falls exhausted on the floor

Created to Kill: P. 3: A myth come to life

Ninja's POV

------------------------------------------------

Ninja: aggh, crap what the hell? flashbacks where the hell am I know

Voice: Be silent and stand demon

Ninja: turns around to see a being covered in armor pointing a spear at him and a horse also in armor Nice welcome. Do you greet all your guests like this? Cause if you do I can see why no one likes you.

Man: Be silent creature

Ninja: _he's too close for me to use my blades or tail, and I have no other weapons_ feels another pain changes into a being with light blue skin, 3 toes with sharp talons, a guitar on his back, and horns look like music symbols

Man: what in---die foul creature

Creature: lets out a screech that shakes the ground and shatters the armor and sends the horse running

Man: holding his ears which are bleeding what sorcery is this! what in god's name are you!

Creature: stops screeching my name is Bia (Greek for "force") and I am no demon. Who are you?

Voice: I am Sir Kay, stepbrother of King Arthur of Camelot.

Bia: King Arthur? As in King Arthur who wields Excalibur?

Sir Kay: Yes.

Bia: Take me----

Sir Kay: What is-

Bia: Shut it! listens I hear multiple wheels of wood, men breathing and horses heading this way

Sir Kay: they must be a battalion heading off to war.

Bia: Stay here do you understand?

Sir Kay: Who are you to---

Bia: DO YOU UNDERSTAND!

Sir Kay: Y-Y-Yes.

Bia: good runs off, a few seconds later followed by a sonic boom

1 hour later

Bia: so this is the battlefield scans the battlefield looks like Arthur's men could use a hand. takes out guitar and begins to play the sound amplified

"You got nothing and nothings got you  
I can see your fear it surrounds you  
Built with strife insight but it's not enough  
I'll defeat and discrete your every move

in the first few notes all the animals that where there have run off

Instinctual, just take your life  
One step one breath under my knife  
Killing slow is the way I conquer  
Torture test cant wait no longer

at this point a few of the non-Arthurian knights who can move under the sound are retreating

With your first step you will burn  
Cant control the hate you have learned  
Killing slow is the way I conquer  
Until you know the meaning of suffer

now a few have died because the sound overloaded there brain or the ground collapsed beneath

Step twice you invite and welcome death  
Pay homage to me with your last breath  
Say goodbye to a life that you once knew  
ALONG WITH EVERY BEING THAT WAS BEFORE YOU!

more and more of the non-Arthurian knight's are retreating, have died trying or just plane died when the last note was hit a sonic wave smashed into the ground and caused most to fall to they're death. Bia puts his guitar away and jumps down to the other knights

Bia: What no thanks, or encore?

Arthurian Knight: What's an encore?

Bia: neve---aaaaghhh changes back into ninja

Arthurian Commander: DEMON!

Ninja: FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT A DEMON! realizes that he needs to get back to Sir Kay have fun cleaning up the corpses jumps up and flies off

Arthurian Knight: What was that about?

2 hours later: Sunset

Sir Kay's thoughts: _I should report back to Arthur but I'm afraid of what that-that thing can do._

ninja lands

Ninja: Take me to Arthur

Sir Kay: why? are you an assassin?

Ninja: if I was would I be asking you to take me to him?

continues later with Ninja meeting Arthur

the thing below is something new I added to help understand ninja

Forms seen so far: Primal, Sonic. the primal form is a combination of all ninjas form's most primal nature. it is similar to (if you know) the hulk in the sense that it's athletics increase with emotional distress or just stress. it has a little sentience but its mind is more or less instinct. the sonic form is a form that harness's the force behind things. a few of the things it can manipulate are gravity, sound (easiest to manipulate) and (I don't know the name of it) the force behind explosions. it can travel at travel Mach 5 without harm. however going above this risks death. the sonic forms mindset is more based around force. for example if he sees someone talking he focus's more on the amount of force in their voice rather then what they're saying.

Ninja's P.O.V  
--------------------------------------------

Ninja: We've been walking for hours, are you sure you know where your---guh!

Sir Kay: has his sword at Ninja's throat don't question me. We're at war with King Irene. We have to take this route

Ninja: pushes sword away alright, alright, there's no need to be violent about this

Sir Kay: Grumbles

1 Hour later: Arthur's Castle

Ninja: so where is----Holy shit!

a child and a man in an odd outfit nearly trample ninja

Ninja: who the hell are they?

Sir Kay: shakes his head the child, Constantine III, is the successor to the throne and cousin, and the man is Dagonet the court jester.

Ninja: why is the---arrrghh flashback sees a man sitting in front of a chamber with a book according to legend, Constantine III, cousin of Arthur, was struck down by a blow from God for killing Moorhead's son's inside a church flashback ends

Sir Kay: are you all right

Ninja: I'm fine just take me to Arthur. _Poor kid_

A few minutes later a women shrieks, 3 knights rush in

Knight 1: Lady Guinevere what's----turns head what in god's name is that?!

Knight 2: Sir Kay why did you bring this, this thing in here

Ninja: finally someone who doesn't call me a demon

Knight 1: Caradoc, go fetch the king!

Caradoc: runs out

Ninja: well now----oh crap.

ninja is surrounded by knights with swords

Ninja: now I'm sure we can talk about this like civilized people.

Knight: and what would you know of being civilized, beast?

Ninja: apparently more then you helmet-head.

a clanking noise is heard all the knights bow

Ninja: takes one of the knight's swords and kills him not exactly the way I was hoping for this to work but in any case---aaaahhhhh a spear has just grazed his side ninja is holding the wound

Arthur: what is the-----good lord, what is this creature and why is one of my knights dead?

Culhwch: your highness, we surrounded this thing and when you approached, bowed. It than----

Ninja: still clutching wound He! I'm a he damnit!

Culhwch: took the dead knights sword and kill----my lord is something wrong?

Arthur: That wound….look!

everyone looks at the wound, which is rapidly healing

Ninja: well there's something you don't see everyday.

Arthur: what's you name?

Ninja: Ninja. Why's that matter?

Cardoc: You little—you should show more respect to the king!

Ninja: GET DOWN! Fires an energy blast from his hand and kills a knight about to stab Arthur that was fun.

Culhwch: what should we do with it

Arthur: thinks a little while prepare a room for him and give him food, I will think of something in the meant----

a man rushes in panicking

Scout: my liege, we've spotted another army of Rience's. this one is much larger than any---what the?

ninja runs out of the castle and out to the army, sword still in hand arrives in front of them

Ninja: whistles you think you got enough?

Solider: out of the way foul beast!

Ninja: I'm going to give you this one warning, leave now.

Solider: and if we---is decapitated

Ninja: places sword on shoulder anybody else?

story continues with the battle

Created to Kill P. 5: A Foster Family

Solider: Present arms! Dozens of swords, lances, bows and arrows appear

Ninja: oh crap...

Solider: Fi---- is skewered

Solider 2: what the hell?

ninja looks behind him to see the king leading an army

Arthur: Assist our ally! Sir Lancelot, Sir Bors! Circle around them! the rest of you with me!

as the army charges forward, ninja begins to attack, slashing at the enemy soldiers with his arm blades, axe tail and sword

Ninja: how many of these shitholes are there?

Arthur's army hits the enemy from the sides and front

ninja is slashed multiple times each wound healing rapidly

Ninja: _Why the hell are my wounds healing so quickly? Not that I'm complaining_. flashback begins ...has the equivalent of the genetic abilities of all creatures that have walked the earth. Some have even been multiplied

Second voice: such as?

First Voice: for example a starfish can regenerate but the process is normally very slow. Ninja on the-----

Second Voice: Ninja? what happened to the original name

First Voice: not enough time to explain. to continue Ninja will have a similar ability but his will work a.s.a.p.

Second Voice: meaning?

First Voice: right away. however with multiple wounds they'll heal slower but still at a faster rate. And like a starfish can regrow his limbs, but much faster. also if the stump is burned it could take days to regenerate. flashback ends

Lancelot: My King! Arthur is about to be killed

Ninja: Die damn you! skewers the solider on his arm blades

1 hour later: Aftermath

Ninja: those where Rience's soldier's I presume?

Arthur: yes. and I have decided what to do with you.

Ninja: what?

Arthur: I do already have a son but you seem to have no one. why don't you live with my family and think of----oof ninja has just run over to Arthur and gotten him in a bear hug

Ninja: thank you, thank you, thank you!

Arthur: alright, can you put me down though?

Ninja: Sorry.

Arthur: Come, I'll introduce you to my family

Arthur and Ninja enter the castle

Arthur: Guinevere! Amr! Come!

Two people appear a young boy and an elder lady

Women: Yes Art---Good Lord what is that thing doing back!

Arthur: Guinevere! This man saved my life. I believe we owe him som---

Ninja: you don't owe me anything my friend. I'm just doing what I feel is right. And as for Guinevere. kisses her hand it's an honor to meet you.

Guinevere: I must say he's kinder than I thought. Welcome to Camelot

Created to Kill P.6: Misery

ninja has killed countless enemies of Arthur over the years and has worked his way up to Arthur's personal bodyguard as well as being Arthur and Guinevere's new "son"

Ninja is standing beside Arthur's bedroom door. A women approaches

Ninja: What do you want witch?

Women: now is that anyway to talk to you Aunt Morgan?

Ninja: Morgan le Fay, you may be my father's sister but that does not mean I have to trust you, witch. Furthermore it doesn't mean that you are my aunt.

Morgan: Oh yes that's right, your adopted

Ninja: ...what is it you want?

Morgan: Just to see my brother.

Ninja: sighs opens the door I will be listening to you, sorceress. One word that sounds like a spell and I will decapitate you.

Morgan: how many more times must you say that? what make you think that I would----

Ninja: I don't know, power, wealth, who knows.

Morgan walks into Arthur's room Ninja closes the door

Ninja: does she take pride in reminding me that I'm not natural?

Morgan and Arthur have been talking for an hour ninja is still standing guard

Ninja: What the hell could they be talking about? AGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!

Ninja's body begins to change. when the transformation is through he has become a being with pinkish skin, a mouth guard similar to that of a literal ninja, no wings, a tail that goes up to a point and no talons

Ninja: _What the hell? wait! why didn't I speak?_ Flashback Dr. Standwell: So Dr. Hunter, what are---good lord man, what the hell have you done to indistinct

Dr Hunter: Calm down Standwell, this is just another form of him.

Dr Standwell: name and abilities?

Dr: Hunter: Rift is his name and----

Dr. Standwell: Rift? is that all you could come up with?

Dr. Hunter: as I recall you suggested the name, seeing as this form can cause a rift in time with his powers. Continuing this forms abilities are more focused on the mind.

Dr. Standwell: the mind?

Dr. Hunter: What are you a parrot? That's what I said. Rift will share the basic healing and like most of his forms has a cartilage skeleton. When I said the mind, yes it means this form will be the smartest of his forms but this form, utilizes psychic abilities. Flashback ends

Rift: _What the hell was that about?_

Arthur: knocks open his bedroom door Ninja, my son are you turns to look at ninja good lord who are you starts to slash at rift

Rift: Creates a barrier _Wait, Father stop!_

Arthur: what sorcery is this! where is that voice coming from! turns around to Morgan are you doing this sister?

Rift: _No! it's not Morgan's fault_!

Arthur: Show your self! whoever you are!

Rift: _Father, I'm the voice. I think I'm talking to you through an ability called telepathy._

Arthur: Telepathy?

Rift: Yes, it----remembers that telepathy wasn't discovered tell later years it's a spell that allows me to speak my thoughts. I think I'll be able to hear yours, but only if you will it or if I force my way into you mind

Arthur: let's see then. _ca---you---hea---me_?

Rift: _No, Not completely. Focus. maybe that'll help_

Arthur: _Did it work_?

Rift: _Yes. I can he_----images of a battleground full of corpses flashes through his mind _an army is coming_

Arthur: where!

Rift: _They're already here_

Created to kill pt.7: All legends have they're ending

ninja and arthur have arrived at the front gate

Arthur: prepare for the end men! turns to ninja how many?

Rift: _A kingdom's worth of knights, Father..._

Arthur: what?

Rift: _the sheath for Excaliber? what happened to it?_

Arthur: I don't know it was gone when i went for my sword.

Rift: to self _morgan!_

the gate opens

Arthur: TO WAR!!!!!!!

Rift: to self _what am i crazy?! i can't fight in this..._ Flashback Dr. Standwell: and what kind of powers are we talking about?  
Dr. Hunter: telekinesis, telepathy, pyrokineses, bilocation, too many to list. Flashback ends

Rift: to self _better that then nothing _focuses on hand a fire ignites _bitch'n_ throws fireball creates another and throws it _damn this won't do much_ focuses on a group of knights psychically throws them _Docs I owe ya_ turns around to see a spear coming at him _OHHHH SHITTTT!!!!!!!!!!_ body becomes transparent huh? recalls so intel ...if humans used 100 of they're brain they'd be able to phase through matter. _nice_

AGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH

Rift: turns around _FATHER!!_ Arthur has a lance through his stomach _DAMN YOU ALL!!_ unconsciously releases a psychic shock wave killing everybody else aside from himself and Arthur

Rift: _FATHER!!!_ runs to Arthur lift his body up _I'm going to..._

Arthur: I know what your going to say and no you can't heal this wound. however you can have Excalibur and my armor. Ask the lady of the lake for the sheath. go...son

Rift: sobs in over Arthur's body Rift become ninja again as he cries of Arthur dead body looks at Excalibur and Arthur's armor

a few minutes later

Arthur's armor is complety removed and is buried

Ninja: whispers father...WHAT THE HELL!!!! body is fading in and out again WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Forms seen: Warp. the warp form as said in the story is a form that focuses on mental ablilities and psychic power. physically it's not strong but it can create psychic weaponry, use clairvoyance and more.

Created to kill: P.7: Joan, the visionary warrior

ninja appears in a faintly lit room

Ninja: what in the----a women screams Ninja covers his ears Jesus! what is that!

Women: what are you doing in my room! especially when I'm dressing!

Ninja: turns around and sees the women covering herself with a towal and blushs i----i'm sorry! turns away quickly

Women: Minion of Satan! How did you enter!

Ninja: Satan? who in the world is Satan? flashback ...the counterpart's name being Satan or the more common name the devil _"oh well that explains it"_

Women: your master! be gone! throws a bunch of water on ninja

Ninja: ...why did you just hurl a bunch of water on me? shacks it off like a dog would

Women: that was holy water. yet you do not burn?

Ninja: Holy water? okay where am I?

Women: let me introduce myself. I am Jeanne d'Arc. or...Ninja flashesback

Voice: Jeanne d'Arc or more popularly known as Joan of Arc was known to many as a saint. She...flashback ends

Joan: Hello? what is your name?

Ninja: ninja.

Joan: okay. please wait in the----

Ninja: sense of danger sees a volley of arrows GET DOWN! grabs joan and throws her and himself to the ground as a volley of arrows passes through the window

Joan: How dare you touch a un----

Ninja: MOVE! grabs her and runs through the door as a catapulted boulder hits the room friends of yours?

Joan: RELEASE ME!

Ninja: save someone's life and that's the thanks another boulder hits the wall stay here

Joan: how dare----ninja runs off

Ninja: (what am i thinking?! I can't fight this massive---) AGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH Arthur's armor begins to fuse with ninja's skin, but the shoulder pads extend a little and the armor changes a little, ninja's wing's and tail and in appetence becomes more human as well

Creature: Come on! runs fast enough to leave a dust cloud pulls out 2 swords and starts slashing with lighting speed and accuracy

Solider: I an't staying here to get----is cut up his spinal cord

Half and hour later: Sunrise

Creature: well that was dull. Hears Joan's armor clanking toward him starts whistling a tune

Joan: who are you and how did you defeat this massive army on your own?

Creature: my name? my name is Sabre

Joan: Sabre?

Sabre: Sabre. points to her Your turn.

Joan: that doesn't answer the whole question.

Sabre: I'm fast and does a few tricks with his swords then sheaths them excellent with bladed melee weapons.

Joan: cocky are we?

Sabre: not cocky. Confident. anyway i didn't see you doing anything, sexy.

Joan: HOW DARE-----Sabre is behind her with a scythe around her neck

Sabre: i dare what?

Joan: swings sword at sabre's feet

Sabre: too slow

Joan: where did ninja go?

Sabre: your looking at him, foxy mamma! i am ninja. just a different part of him.

Joan: the rude and barbaric side.

Sabre: nope sits on a pile of corpses just confident

Joan: fine. follow me.

Sabre: looking a joans butt yes, oh great leader follows her while still looking at her butt _"man's she's hot" __**"Good lord are you actually apart of me?" **__"yes"_

"_**will don't do anything I wouldn't" **__"damn" __**"Hey this is my body ya know" **__"yes but since I'm you that makes it mine to. sorry got to go" __**"Hey wait a sec!"**_

Created to Kill: P.8; Loves Hurdles.

a slap is heard resounding throughout the castle follow by a string of unlady-like curses

Joan: and further more, never ever touch my ass!

Sabre: but it's practically begging me to and it's so…. what's the word…rubs joans butt soft another slap

Joan: Pervert!

Sabre: you know you like me. You can't deny it, sexy lady.

Joan: a lecher like you! That's a joke!

Sabre: suit yourself. but you and I both know the truth. before Joan can react to his words Sabre kisses Joan on the cheek and walks off

Joan: Blushs slightly but the recovers lecher.

Sabre is examining weaponry and practicing currently with a scythe

Sabre: light yet sturdy. Needs a little sharpening though. a sudden throbbing in Sabre's head cause's him to drop the scythe but he quickly recovers that women's slap can probably bring down a wall. no wonder no guy here tries his luck picks up the scythe and begins to sharpen it at least she's got good weaponry. _"oh yea she's definetly well armed" __**"Get you mind out of the gutter!" **__"yes daddy" "__**Ha ha very funny that women could kill us if you don't watch it" **__"whatever"_

Second-in-command: opens door Joan wants to speak with you

Sabre: if sexy wants to talk to me, i'll be happy to talk to her when she can come talk to me instead of sending a lackey. Oh and tell her she doesn't have to wear so much.

Second-in-command: Ingrate! swings a large battle ax and misses

Sabre: Weren't you paying attention earlier? dodges 3 more swings okay i'm bored dodges another and has a sword that was strapped to his hip to the man's back

Second-in-command: what the?!

Sabre: you're slow.

a clapping is heard

Joan: impressive Sabre! i think that's the first time in a couple years anybody got that close to killing him walks in the room

Sabre: hasn't even looked at Joan this whole time i've seen pigs and monkeys that fight better

Second-in-command: why you-----

Joan: solider, you may take your leave.

Second-in-command: and leave you with this----

Joan: did i stutter?

Second-in-command: no, you didn't commander. i apologize. leaves the room and closes the door behind him

Sabre: come to admit your love for me foxy? or maybe you've come for something a little more inti...i.yai.yai looks up from sharpening the scythe and sabre's jaw almost literally drops down to the floor Joan isn't wearing her armor like normal. instead a dress fit for a princess takes its place a blush also covers Sabre's face i...you...well...uh...you're not wearing your armor?

Joan: i don't always wear it. sometimes i need to feel like a normal person. does a little twirl what do you think

Sabre: it...umm..you're..you're beautiful. looks her up and down a couple of times it doesn't do much however to hide your figure, you do know that?

Joan: none of the men would touch me and, besides none of them like me that way.

Sabre: (those guys either are homosexual, crazy or married, because i'm having do everything i can to keep myself from doing something i'll regret. And man I hope I regret it) **"GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!" **is staring at Joan

Joan: (I wish he'd stop staring.) shifts uncomfortably and blushs so...why are you down here?

Sabre: realizes he's been staring at Joan for what seems to be hours just practicing.

Joan: why? you seem to do well with swords.

Sabre: i'm pretty good with virtually any melee bladed weapon picks up a dagger and practices on a dummy like he's been using the dagger his whole life then jumps up and hurls it into it and runs and slices it with and axe

Joan: whistles are you sure you're human? you ran faster than any human could be.

Sabre: "_if only she knew" __**"oh what you want to marry her?" **__"that wouldn't be such a bad idea" __**"i was kidding, look we...i need to recover my memory and i doubt settling down will help. besides what do you think her reaction will be if she finds out that your really a 5"5 tall green-skinned with black spots monster!" **__"might make.." __**"don't even go there"**_

Joan: waving hand in front of Sabre's face hello. Are paying attention?

Sabre: shakes himself yea, by the way is there a place I can clean up.

Joan: sure. takes him outside

Sabre: your kidding right. The waterfall?

Joan: looks at him like he's out of his mind

Sabre: "_doh, bathtubs and that weren't around in Joan's time period" __**"I think you need to stop focusing on Joan and start focusing on when we are" **__"oh shut up"_

Sabre: removes armor removes shirt and starts to remove his other cloths when he senses a person nearby and recognizes the person turns slightly to see Joan blushing see something you like?

Joan: realizes she's staring and recovers no. _"Damn he's hot!"_

Sabre: I bet you think otherwise Smirks why not join me

Joan: blushes harder I think not!

Sabre: your loose.

an hour or two later Sabre returns to the castle

Solider: Joan! one of our scouts has seen the enemy on the land!

Joan: What!

Sabre: What's the problem? all you have to do is...

Joan: we almost fully reclaimed the land. and now this. i don't have the...an arrow fly's through the window and hit's joans leg ahhhhh!

Sabre: Joan! walks quickly to her and yanks out the arrow you all right?

Joan: i don't know

Sabre: examines the wound sighs

Joan: what is it?

Sabre: nothing but your going to have to stay off that leg. "**LET ME OUT!" **_"that doesn't sound like Ninja"_

Joan: but...

Sabre: i will take your...Gahhhhhh! the armor begins to melt into sabre's skin and to shoulder-like armor plates appear, odd symbols appear on his chest, on his right hand his finger begin to melt together to form three large fingers, on his left hand the fingers melt to form a lobster-like claw, a long robe appears in the front and back of his legs, tendril-like things appear just above his foot, one appears the tendril on the left side and one appears out of his wrist, scorpion like legs sprout out of his back, his head mold into a flame like shape with teeth protruding out despite the fact the mouth is closed, a large, wave like sword appears on his back as well as a misshapen shield-like object

Joan: what in god's name? who or better yet what are you?

Creature: I am Kie-Chai-Commhkei. Commander of the Cunic Army.

Joan: okay but...before she can finish Chai has leaped out the window down to the ground as he falls he take out the sword and slams it into the wall to slow down his fall

Chai: Don't worry about it! I'll take care of them runs off toward the land

Forms seen so far: Medieval. The Medieval form is a master at using melee bladed weapons. he is also one of Ninja's fastest forms. combining the speed of the fastest creatures on land, sea and air he can travel at a speed of up to 338.18 mph without a problem. like most of the forms of ninja and ninja himself Sabre's body is cartilage which in turn means he can bend in virtually anyway. despite the armor he wears's this doesn't slow him down. it prevents him from breaking the sound barrier which would kill him. Sabre is one of the few forms of Ninja that can't manipulate energy.

Commander: Kie-Chai-Commhkei. Chai is of and alien race call the Cunic. he is the General of the army and has live years. when he was killed his spirit, mind and etc searched for a body. his searches lead him to Ninja. Chai's "misshapen shield" is actually a giant boomerang. Chai's tendrils are natural and therefore he has conscious control over them. his sword is large and heavy and the bladed side is also covered with spikes to rend flesh. Chai is not only and expert in tactical strategy but also excels in melee combat. Chai also posses limited psychic abilities and energy manipulation.

Created to Kill: P.9: The Fight and the West

the army is marching toward The Land

Chai: to Joan's soldiers listen up! joan will not be leading today. instead i will.

a solider laughs. the boomerang shield doesn't cut him, just his hair

Chai: what's so funny soldier? huh! what's so funny?! you think i can't lead you worthless shits? you think you can do better?

Soldier: shaking n-n-n-no.

Chai: no sir

Soldier: no sir.

Chai: get you armor ready and weapons sharpened and set and be prepared for battle.

Several hours later-Night

the army lead by Chai is hiding behind a hill near the enemy camp

Second-in-command: why are we...?

Chai: Shhh!

the enemy soldier's are preparing to sleep

Chai: NOW!

the enemy army isn't as unprepared as they looked

the army's collide

Chai, to the surprise of the second-in-command, is swinging the wave-like sword with one hand and swinging the boomerang shield with the other with relative ease. most of the enemy soldier's that attack him are killed before they ever get near him

Chai: how many more of these guys are there?

after countless hour's of battle Joan's army has won, but with heavy casualties

Chai: exhaustingly Soldier.

Second-in-command: yes sir?  
Chai: exhaustingly give me a report on fatalities.

Second-in-command: most of the enemy is dead. some fled. others were captured.

Chai: and our fatalities?

Second-in-command: well over half.

Chai: was this battle worth it?

Second-in-command: SIR! Look at you body!

Chai: WHAT THE! body is fading in and out what m...vanishes

in a town a man is running from other men on a horse with bag of money

Chai reappears as the man with money is cornered

Chai: out of the oven and into the fire draws sword


End file.
